


Crazy

by HRCoombs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCoombs/pseuds/HRCoombs
Summary: Loving someone doesn't mean there won't be fights.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based off of the song Crazy Girl by the Eli Young band. This is my first work in this fandom, so I'm not positive about the characters of the members. If anything seems amiss, please inform me. I have read a few other fics, but I'm still not completely comfortable with my portrayal.
> 
> * **Bold** words are word changes in the song from girl/woman to boy

The fights happen often enough that the rest of the lads are used to them by now. Sometimes they’re small things, blowing over as quickly as they rise. Other times… Well, they can get a bit out of hand. Knockdown, drag out fights that come closer to throwing punches than any of them are truly comfortable with. 

It’s during one of these fights that it happens. Niall breaks down, tears streaming down his face as he yells at Zayn to ‘just go already, just leave if that’s what you want’ and Zayn stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide as everyone stares at them both. Niall removes himself from the room as quickly as he can. He knows he can’t go far, they have a performance in less than an hour, but he needs to just… be away from them all for a moment, get his breath back before he puts his game face on and steps out onto that stage. 

He returns with just enough time to spare to slip into his equipment and grab his mic before he’s running onto the stage with his bandmates, smile huge and bright and fake. They sing the first couple of songs without a hitch, jumping and dancing and acting foolish as they usually do. Then things get quiet, the silence loud enough to Niall that he turns as soon as the first strum of a guitar across the stage begins. 

Zayn is there, sat on a stool with one foot planted on the ground and the other bent at the knee to rest against the lowest rung. The guitar that Niall wasn’t even aware he could play rested across his lap, his hands holding just right as he strums the opening lines to one of Niall’s guilty pleasures. 

_Baby why you wanna cry?_  
_You really oughta know that I_  
_Just have to walk away sometimes_  
_We're gonna do what lovers do_  
_We're gonna have a fight or two_  
_But I ain't ever changin' my mind_

Niall can barely breath as the other boys join in on the chorus. He catches the change as its made, a slight quirk of his lips his only reaction.

_Crazy_ **boy** _, don't you know that I love you?_  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_  
_Silly_ **boy** _, come here, let me hold you_  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_I love you like crazy,_ **boy**

It drops back to just Zayn singing for the next verse before the boys join in once more and finish the song together. Zayn’s eyes never leave Niall as he sings to him, his voice firm as he belts out the lyrics that say everything that he can’t seem to say on his own.

_Wouldn't miss a single day_  
_I'd probably just fade away_  
_Without you, I'd lose my mind_  
_Before you ever came along_  
_I was living life all wrong_

_Crazy_ **boy** _, don't you know that I love you?_  
_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere_  
_Silly **boy** _, come here, let me hold you__  
_Have I told you lately?_  
_I love you like crazy,_ **boy**

__

Niall moves across the stage to where the others wait for him as the song comes to an end. He stares at Zayn, tears brimming in his eyes as the final notes fade away. He can hear the crowd cheering and screaming as if through a wall of cotton. All of his senses are focused on this amazing man in front of him.

__

“I love you,” Zayn breaths into his mic.

__

“I love you, too, Z.” Niall returns.

__

Zayn hands the guitar off to Harry as he stands and wraps his arms around Niall. “I will never leave you, Ni. You’re it for me.”

__

Niall lets himself fall into Zayn’s arms, wrapping his own tight around Zayn’s neck as he lets the tears fall. There will be more fights. It will never be perfect, but, it will be close. As long as they hold on and never let go, it will be as close to perfect as anything will ever get.

__


End file.
